Kitty Has Claws
by Vince2012
Summary: I didn't know that this kitten had claws, till they were hooked deeply into me. Not that I'm complaining.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Willy Wonka. Nor do I own an Oompa Loompa. I asked my daddy for one now, but instead I sent down a garbage chute ;).

* * *

><p>On the outside Cat is just like a kitten. She is cute, innocent, playful, and sweet. But I know better than anyone this kitty has claws. Very, very sharp claws.<p>

It had been like any other Friday night. I had invited Cat over for a sleepover which was not at all abnormal. She came over all the time. She is my best friend. I had an ulterior motive though. At the time I did in fact have a huge crush on her, but being oblivious as Cat normally is, and I just really really liked spending time with her. Even if it was only as friends.

We were alone at my house, parents on a second honeymoon, and Trina god knows where. And Cat was sitting entirely too close to me completely focused on Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Her leg was touching my, scolding the skin through the thin material of my skirt, and it was driving me insane. She was oblivious to it happily chomping on cotton candy, full attention on the movie. I couldn't stop looking at her in the dim light provided by the TV, examining every square inch of her body. From her face to her legs in those entirely too short shorts to her toes painted a bright pink. Her presence was suffocating, her fruity shampoo strangling me, the heat emanating off of her body.

I had to get away, I needed to breathe. I excused myself, softly saying in need to go to the bathroom, and quickly escaped. I splashed some cold water on my face, rubbing my eyes furiously. "Keep it together Tori." I murmured to myself. I took a few deep breathes before I felt brave enough to head back out to the living room.

I decided quickly I should sit on the recliner that my parents got after Trina begged them for it for a week straight claiming it would help her posture or some other nonsense. I couldn't take being that close to Cat. I was too overwhelming.

I deposited myself on the recliner turning my attention back to the TV.

I heard Cat giggle so I glanced up. She was approaching me quickly and said "Great idea Tor, I'm sure that is so much more comfortable, it looks soooooo fluffy!"

She deposited herself on my lap, snuggling against me. She sigh "mmmmm, much better."

I was going to lose my mind. The smell of her shampoo was even stronger now, and I became painfully aware that only a few layers separated our bare skin. I grabbed handfuls of the armrests, and tried my best to focus on the movie.

Soon though that became impossible. When the Oompa Lompa song about Augustus Gloop started playing, Cat started bouncing in my lap happily singing along. "Oompa Loompa Doompa Dee Do, I've got a perfect puzzle for you, Oompa Loompa Doompa Dee Dee, if you are wise you'll listen to me, what do you get when you guzzle down sweets? Eating as much as an elephant eats?"

"Cat, please stop." I interrupted through gritted teeth, I couldn't take it the bouncing and rubbing was driving me up the wall. If she did much more I don't think I could stop myself from jumping her and doing dirty, dirty things to dear sweet Cat.

"Huh?" She had turned around, looking at me with those big brown eyes, filled completely with innocence and confusion.

"The bouncing, please stop Cat." I said as nicely as possible

"Kay 'kay" She said smiling brightly before turning back to the movie, snuggling back into me. God I don't know how much more of this I could take.

It wasn't long before Violet was blowing up like a blueberry, and again Cat was bouncing in my lap, gleefully singing along. "Oompa Loompa Doompa Dee Do, I've got another puzzle for you, Oompa Loompa Doom…"

I grabbed her hips tightly, stopping the bouncing and singing, I could feel the heat pooling between my legs.

She turned again looking at me completely innocently and grinning sheepishly "I'm sorry Tor, I forgot."

"S'okay Cat. Just please stop." I said forcing a smile.

"Kay 'kay." She said again.

I let go of her hips and turned my attention back to the movie, trying to ignore the growing heat and wetness between my legs.

Soon she started bouncing again. A song not even playing. I grabbed her hips. This was too much.

"For the love of god Cat stop!" I nearly screamed at her. I bit my lip regretting that immediately. She would probably start crying, and that would make me feel like crap. She turned her whole body to face me, knees on either side of me. I opened my mouth to apologize, but shut it promptly when I felt her warm hand on my thigh.

She dipped her head down to my ear, and whispered huskily "Why Tor? I'm not making you all hot and wet am I."

And at that moment I could not form a coherent thought. My mouth opened and closed dumbly several times. She slid her hand further up my thigh, under my skirt, and ran a single finger across the front of my panties. She giggled and whispered in my ear again "Yep, thought so. Very wet indeed."

I screwed my eyes tightly shut, and stuttered out "W-wha-t ar-rre y-o-ou doo-ing C-aat."

Her answer was to forcefully drag two fingers across the front of my panties, forcing a strangled moan from me.

"I know you like me Tori. I see the way you look at me." She whispered sending shivers up and down my spine. She pressed her fingers against me harder. "I see the way you check me out."

I moaned loudly as her fingers forcefully rubbed me through the thin fabric. "C-c-at…. Ugnnh god."

She kissed down my jaw, before kissing me forcefully and hungrily, fingers continuing to work against me. I moaned allowing her tongue to slip into my mouth, and she tasted like the cotton candy she was eating earlier. She continued to kiss me fiercely bruising my lips, then I felt her fingers push the fabric aside. She broke the kiss and touched my core directly, causing me to moan very loudly.

She began to kiss and nip at my neck, fingers rubbing across my folds. My hips bucked against her my fingers digging into her back through her tank top. "Cat… harder unguh."

I felt her dip a finger in quickly finding and rubbing my clit, causing me to bite my lip. She kissed back up my jaw to my ear lobe whispering, "You like that Tor? It feels good doesn't it?" My response was another moan solicited by her fingers. I heard her giggle "Say my name Tori." "Cccaaaaaaaaattt." I moaned out. She added another finger soliciting another cry. "Good girl."

She removed her fingers, causing me to whine in protest. She shushed me before getting down on her knees in front of me. Her fingers hooked in the waistband of my panties, and I lifted my hips just enough for her to drag them down.

She stuck her head up my skirt, and her tongue began to work furiously, her hands on my thighs pinning me down. I cried out as her tongue flicked across my clit sending waves of pleasure crashing into me. I heard a muffled giggle as I tangled a hand into those ruby locks. I got closer and closer as her tongue continued to work. I began to stiffen, about to burst, when she stopped.

"Caaaaaattt! What the fuck!" I said angrily looking down at her darkly. She looked at me lust swirling in her eyes and climbed back on top of me, quickly inserting three fingers into me. I screamed her name.

She began attacking my neck again, and I was building quickly again. She kissed back up to my ear. "What a bad, bad girl." She whispered. "Using such a dirty, dirty word. I think you need to be punished." Her fingers moved quicker inside of me. "But that's later, for now I want you to come for me Tor." I moaned against her as her thumb continually brushed my clit. My hands grabbed fistfuls of the armrests, and my eyes screwed shut again. I could see the stars popping on the back of my eyelids. I let out an unintelligible sound some mix between Cat's name and a moan when I came, stiffening against her fingers. My whole body shook, waves of pleasure crashing down on me like tsunamis.

"Good girl..." I vaguely heard her mummer. I was breathing heavily after I came down, dumbly staring at Cat as she climbed off of me heading down the hall. I didn't move an inch, till she returned giggling at me. "You should go get cleaned up." She smiled brightly at me, the innocence and naivety present in her eyes. Like what just happened didn't happen. That is when I discovered this particular kitten indeed had claws.

* * *

><p>Probably will end up being a twoshot. First attempt at writing something smutty. Hope you liked it. Reviewers get a picture of a bunny with a pancake on its head. :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I stood slowly, legs feeling unstable, my head spinning from the memory of what happen just minutes before. I made my way slowly down the hallway, glancing back to see Cat comfortable in the recliner and completely engrossed in Willy Wonka.

I ambled into the bathroom, giving myself a once over in the mirror. My hair was strewn wildly about, my shirt and skirt thoroughly wrinkled, my lips bruised from Cat's forceful kisses, and the beginnings of more than a few hickeys on my neck.

I sighed deeply, turning on the faucet. I rinsed my hands and splashed some water on my face, then buried my face into the soft fabric of the towel before looking up. I looked at myself in the mirror once again. "What the fuck just happened?" I asked myself completely and utterly confused. I shivered at my cursing, the memory of Cat saying I needed to be punished coming to the forefront of my mind. What exactly did she mean by I needed to be punished? What was she going to do "later"? Was she even going to do anything at all? My god how could she go from innocent little Cat one minute, to jumping me, back to that childlike Cat?

I brushed my fingers slowly over some of the teeth marks Cat left on my neck. Does this mean she likes me back? My head was swirling with thoughts and questions, when I heard Cat call. "Tori, is everything okay?" She said innocence and worry thick in her voice. She poked her head in the doorway. "Yeah, I'm fine Cat." I lied forcing a smile. Fine? I was the absolute furthest from fine. I was just fucked by the object of my affections, and then she when back to acting like nothing had happened. Sweet, innocent little Cat just fucked me, how in hell could I be okay?

"Come on then silly, sheesh your taking fooooooreveeeer!" She said, grabbing my wrist, pulling me back towards the living room. She pushed me down into the recliner, and then deposited herself on my lap.

We watched the rest of the movie in relative silence, broken only by Cat singing along merrily and her occasional giggle or comment. When the movie finished, she stood stretching, yawning loudly. "I think its sleep sleep time Tor." She said with a lopsided and tired grin. I glanced at the clock, shocked at how late it was. It was half past eleven. "Yeah, guess you're right." I said in agreement. She happily skipped up the stairs towards my room. I followed suit quickly.

She grabbed her toothbrush and stuff, padding back to the bathroom. I heard water beginning to run, and Cat begin to hum something as she brushed her teeth. How could she act like nothing happened? More importantly how could I sleep in the same bed with her? I was broken from my thoughts as Cat waved a hand in front of my face. "Hello, is anyone home?" She said giggling. "I need a pair of pajamas, I forgot to pack some."

"Sorry, ummmmm there should be some in my closet."

"Kay 'kay." She said happily bounding to my closet to being the search.

I made my way to the bathroom taking my time to brush my teeth. I returned to my bedroom, and Cat was still digging around in my closet. "Need some help?" I offered. She turned nodding furiously, lower lip stuck out in a pout. "Mmmmmhmmmm! I can't find any pajamas!" All I could think about is how cute she was, and how those pouty lips felt against mine.

I moved next to her in the closet, and began the search. I had just found some, when Cat squealed. I looked over at her curiously. "Awwwwwwww he is sooooooo cute! What's his name?" She held up an old stuffed rabbit with a monocle and dressed in a suit. "His name is Mr. Snugglesworth." I replied smiling.

"Awwwww he is soooo cute. Your soooooo fluffy." She said snuggling the stuffed animal against her face.

"You can have him if you want." I said hoping to please her. Perhaps getting me out of any "punishment" she had planned. Her eyes lit up like Christmas, and she all but tackled my in a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best Tor!" She said brightly. I hugged back awkwardly hands filled with two pairs of pajamas. She stood on her tip toes, and kissed up my jaw to my ear, "That is really sweet of you Tor, but don't think that it will get you out of your punishment. Naughty girls who say dirty, dirty words need to be punished." She whispered.

I shivered at her words. She pulled back and happily spun around squeezing the stuffed bunny tightly to her chest. "Here." I said softly, holding the pajamas towards her. "Thanks Tori!" She said happily, depositing on my bed, and began undressing rapidly. She was standing before me in just her bra and panties, before I realized it. I swallowed thickly throat becoming very dry, and turned around quickly. I went into the bathroom, and changed, not wanting to be in the same room as Cat, who undressed so cavalierly.

When I returned she was hopping up and down on my bed clutching Mr. Snugglesworth to her happily repeating "Boing, boing, boing" giggling wildly, almost manically. "Come on Tor! This is sooooo much fun!" She said. I hesitantly joined her in bouncing on my bed, and began giggling right on beside her. "You're right. This is fun!" I said looking into her eyes. I saw her eyes turn from that innocent, childlike happiness to something darker.

She stopped bouncing, dropping to a sitting position. I stopped as well, and she grabbed my wrist roughly pulling me over her lap. I yelp as I felt her fingers hook in my panties, pushing both them and my pajama shorts down my legs. "Cat, what are you doing?" I questioned nervously.

My answer was a sharp smack on my now bare butt. I tried to get up, but her arm was wrapped firmly around my waist preventing me from doing so. I felt her shift and then felt her warm, minty breath against my cheek. "You're not going anywhere." She said harshly. "You are getting punished for those naughty, dirty words you said earlier. And I think we both know how naughty girls who use that kind of language are punished."

I felt her hand rub small circles on my butt, before it was lifted, delivering another sharp smack. I whimpered, blushing at the sensation that was building in the pit of my stomach. She gave a few more swift smacks. I reached back in a futile attempt to defend my butt. She promptly grabbed my wrist smacking my palms then pinning them to the small of my back and saying "I think not. You will take the punishment you deserve, you naughty, naughty girl." I shivered at her words, the heat in my stomach strengthening. A few more sharp smacks, and the heat and wetness began to pool between my legs. I screwed my eyes shut, wondering why the hell I was enjoying this so much.

The smacks stopped, and I assumed the punishment was over. Boy, was I sorely mistaken. I tried getting up, but was stopped by her arm firmly wrapped around my waist once again. "We're not done yet." She said, "That was only the first part of your punishment. You said two dirty words."

"What? No I didn't." I said, squirming harder trying to escape anymore, my butt stung like hell, and the heat was becoming unbearable. Her response was five hard smacks. She severely said, "I think we both know that is not true. I heard what you said in the bathroom." I felt her shift underneath me, then something significantly harder than her hand was placed on my butt. I glanced back to see it was her flip flop.

I suddenly regretted cursing very, very much. I began squirming as best as I could, and pleading, "Cat I'm sorry for being so naughty, I promise I won't use any more dirty words. Oh please don't use that" She just giggled, silencing me with a spank from the flip flop.

"Awwwwww, naughty little Tor is sorry now." She giggled more, "She is sorry now that her naughty butt is being spanked." She brought the flip flop down hard. "But, you're not _really _sorry. In fact I think you wanted this."

"What are you talking about?" I said through gritted teeth, my butt was on fire, but so was my center, heat and wetness growing with every blow.

She spanked me again. "You know what I'm talking about." I heard the flip flop hit the floor, and felt her fingers ghost slowly over my abused butt. They reached my center, and I swallowed thickly. She just giggled, "Yep I thought so. You enjoyed that spanking, very much. Geez, you are so wet." Her fingers ran up and down my folds. I closed my eyes, and bit back a moan. I heard her giggle. "What would people say if they knew, sweet, nice, innocent little Tori Vega, enjoyed getting her naughty bottom spanked?" She rubbed against my folds more aggressively, causing the heat to spread. Electricity was sparking from my head to my toes. She stopped, moving her hand back to my rear, rubbing it slightly. I panicked not wanting to be spanked anymore, I began squirming wildly. Despite the growing heat between my legs, it still hurt a lot.

"Oh, please no more Cat! I promise to be a good girl." I begged

"Oh don't worry Tor. I think I took care of your naughtiness. For now at least." She said happily. She leaned over "But, if I ever hear a dirty word out of that mouth again, don't think you won't be in this position." She whispered, punctuating the sentence with another sharp blow. Her fingers moved back to my center, rubbing it lightly.

I shivered as she lightly dipped a finger in, and removed it promptly. "Roll over." She ordered releasing my waist, and scooting her legs from underneath me. I followed her instructions promptly rolling on to my back. She was on top of me instantly, ferociously kissing me. She began to work the buttons of my pajama top, and soon the garment was tossed off in some unknown direction.

Her hands began to grope my breasts through the lace of my bra, thumbs flicking over the already hard nipples, forcing a groan from me. She giggled again. "Looks like someone enjoyed her punishment." I heard her mummer as she kissed down my neck, and across my collarbone, down to my cleavage. Her hands deftly undid the clasp of my bra, and all too quickly her mouth was on my left nipple, biting and sucking at it, while her left hand was on my other breast kneading it aggressively. All of the attention was, compelling cries and whimpers I didn't know I was even capable of.

She kissed her way down my stomach slowly, teasing the muscles with her tongue. "Cat!" I cried when I felt a soft finger ghost over my core, as she kissed up and down my legs. She kissed around my core, teasing it, and causing me to squirm wanting more. With no warning she began to lap at my core, aggressively moving her tongue against my clit. I whimpered her name loudly, grabbing fistfuls of sheets, and wiggling beneath her. My hips bucked against the masterful work of her tongue, wanting more. She lifted her head, looking up at me, finger lightly rubbing my core serving as a poor substitute to her tongue. She plunged two fingers in and asked "Whose are you?" My mind was clouded with the work of her fingers, stroking my walls. I murmured a barely audible yours which obviously didn't satisfy her. Her paced quickened, and she said demandingly "What was that Tor? I couldn't hear you. Whose are you?" I moaned out a yours, which obviously satisfied her as she said "Good girl." Her mouth returned to my center quickly forcing me to my climax as her tongue rapidly worked against my sensitive nub. I screamed her name, followed by a loud moan, body tensing under her work. She stopped removing her fingers, and sucked my juices off of them. The sight drove me crazy.

She kissed her way up my body, before forcefully kissing me. "Good girl." She said when we broke apart. She rolled off of me, grabbing my arm, pulling me on top of her. She moved her grasp to my hand pushing it down into her pajama shorts. She pressed my hand to her center, and moaned closing her eyes. I took the hint, kissing her more softly than she kissed me, but full of lust none the less. I quickly dispatched of her top and bra, taking a moment to behold the sight before me then began moving down her lithe form, free hand groping her one of her perky breasts, while my mouth attached itself to the other. "God, Tor just like that." She mumbled, hips pressing in to my hand wanting more.

I pushed the pajamas and panties down, exposing her core. She whimpered as my fingers returned at a more vigorous pace. I dipped two fingers into her, and she bucked against me, moaning out my name. I continued to attack her breasts with my tongue and free hand flicking her nipples. Her arms wrapped around me, nails pressed into my back. I winced as I felt them drag roughly down my back, leaving angry red marks behind. She made an intelligible sound followed by my name. When I added another finger I felt her begin to stiffen, her bucking becoming stronger, and nails drawing angry paths across my back. She came violently, moaning wildly, fingers stopping their journey across my back, digging deeply into where they stopped.

I pressed a soft kiss to her lips after she finally came down, and rolled off her. She giggled, "You're really good at that Tori." She rolled over reaching off the bed grabbing the sheet and Mr. Snugglesworth off the floor, where they landed after being pushed off by our activities. She pulled the sheet over both of us, pressing the rabbit to her. I just laid there frozen watching her. After a moment she turned to me with a pout, grabbing my arm roughly, and throwing it over her making my hand rest just above her bellybutton. "Mmmmmmmm much better." I heard her mummer as she pushed herself against me.

I continued to lay there watching her as her breathing evened out, and soft snoring began. My mind was repeatedly battered with the question of what just happened. Boy was what I said earlier true. I was hers in every sense. She constantly bent me to her will, even before today. All she had to do was look at me with those big brown eyes and pout, and boom I would do anything she wanted.

I tried to sort out what had happened over the last few hours, staring at a girl who seem so innocent and harmless on the outside, but could be something else completely. I didn't know what this was or where it was headed, but Cat had sunk her claws into me.


	3. Chapter 3

I laid there for nearly 2 hours not moving a single inch. Watching her chest rise and fall repeatedly. Feeling her warm body pressed against me, and tone stomach beneath my palm. My heart pounded against my chest like a drum. My mind racing a million light-years a second, analyzing every second of the past few hours in a failed attempt to figure out what exactly had happened. The only things that were clear were that my crush on Cat had developed much more, and the clear and simple facts that we had sex twice and she spanked me. And to say I did not like every single minute of it would be a falsehood.

I sighed moving myself from my entangled position with Cat, and sat up swinging my legs over the edge of my bed my back now facing her wincing slightly as my weight shifted on to my abused butt. She let out a discontented whine, obviously from the lack of me being pressed up against her. I felt shifting behind me, and glanced at Cat who was rolled over, her bleary eyes meeting mine. My god did she look adorable.

"Tor?" She said voice thick with sleep and confusion her free hand made its way to my hips.

"Sorry for waking you up." I said softly shifting to look at her. "I can't sleep."

"S'okay. Why can't you sleep?" She said through a yawn.

"It's nothing we'll talk in the morning. Kay? Just go back to sleep."

"Kay 'kay." She said and pulled me back down, pressing her lithe body to mine. She pressed a soft kiss to my lips, and curled up against my shoulder.

I sighed again. This was going to be a long long night.

The morning after I chickened out of talking to Cat. After that the next few weeks passed pretty normally except for the fact Cat was fucking me. On more than one occasion she pulled me into either the girl's bathroom or janitor's closet, and proceeded to do things that I had previously not thought possible. She also found any excuse to come over to my house to do the same. Other than that the weeks passed normally. Cat acted like nothing was going on, while I on the other hand was being ripped apart by the smallest touch or the most innocent hug from her.

I never had the courage to ask her what this was, or did she like me I was too afraid. Every day school was becoming more and more unbearable. I was unable to think unable to breathe in the mere presents of Cat. And today was no different.

We were sitting at lunch, and she was way too close to me. Her leg was pressed against mine, while she talked excitedly about some new song she heard this morning on the radio. Her constant bouncing, with her leg pressed against mine was driving me crazy. I couldn't take it I had to get away from her.

I mumbled an excuse about needing to go to the bathroom, and left promptly. I went into the ladies room upstairs because no one ever used it. It was rumored that the ghost of the first principle lived there, so everyone steered clear. I went into the stall furthest from the door, and sat on the toilet burying my face into my hands. I couldn't take much more of this.

"Cat what the hell." An irate Jade said angrily. I froze in place looking through the small crack between the stall door and the wall of the stall. Cat had Jade by the wrist, was dragging her through the bathroom to the wall opposite of the bathroom entrance pressing Jade's back against it.

"Why have you been acting so standoffish lately? Don't you love me?" Cat pouted.

Jade didn't respond.

"Is this about Tor?"

My head was spinning. What was she talking about? Did Jade know about our… activities?

"Is that all?" Jade mumbled her eyes never leaving the tile floor, "Because if it is I'm leaving."

Jade made an attempt to move from her position on the wall, but was instantly and very harshly shoved back.

"Answer my question." Cat said in a low, threatening voice.

"Yes." Jade said. It was so quiet I almost missed it.

"Awwww." Cat's tone was mocking. "Poor wittle Jadey is sad that she isn't the only toy in the toy box."

My stomach dropped, I felt sadness welling up in my chest. Was I just a toy to her? Is that all? And not the only one it seemed. She was doing this Jade freaking West of all people.

I saw Jade open and close her mouth a few times. Then look down in despair. I don't think I have ever seen her as defeated as in that moment. I couldn't help but wonder how long this had been going on between them, and what it meant for Jade and Beck.

Cat pinched Jade's cheek "You're so cute when you're jelly. Don't worry Jadey I have plenty of time for both of you!"

"I'm not your toy." Jade said. It sounded like she was trying to convince herself, not trying to tell Cat.

Jade let out a loud gasp then a moan. It took me as second to realize what had happened. Cat had shoved her hand into the front of Jade's jeans. Jade's eyes were shut, her breathing heavy.

Jade was writhing against the wall at Cat's touch; hips arched forward trying to get more. I couldn't help the flood of warmth between my legs.

"Caaaat, p-please."

"Awwwwwwww does wittle Jadey want her kitty cat to play with her? Or are you still not my toy?"

I frowned, placing my face into my hands once more. This couldn't be happening. Who was Cat? Who was this person that did this to Jade and I? I wasn't so sure anymore.

Jade responded with a moan. Then a strangled gasp. "W-why did you stop?" Jade's voice was shaky.

"You're not my toy so why would I want to play with you?" Cat said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I-I am yours." Jade said

"Course you are."

Jade gasped immediately, and then groaned loudly. After a few moments, and lots of moaning, Jade slid to the floor, face pressed to her knees.

I heard the sink turn on, then the paper towel dispenser.

"I love Beck." Jade said.

"I'm sure you do. That's why you were moaning like a whore begging to come less than a minute ago."

I winced at Cat's words. I had never heard her be so mean.

"I love Beck."

"And you love me more. You love what I do to you; love how I make you feel. You've been in love with me since the day that you met me." Cat said the confidence in her voice so clear. "It's funny Jade, Tor thinks you are so nice to me because you like me. But in fact it is because you love me; you are in love with me. Not only that, but you are also afraid of me. Terrified."

"I'm not scared of you."

"Give me your hairbrush."

Jade's eyes widened. "Please Cat no! Not that." The panic was so evident in her voice.

It took me a moment to realize why Jade wouldn't want to give Cat her hairbrush. I couldn't believe that Cat had spanked her too, and Jade was terrified of it happening again.

"Thought so." Cat paused, then resumed in her normal voice. "You should go back to lunch. I see ya later 'kay?"

Jade stood wordlessly, adjusted herself a bit and left the bathroom.

"Did you enjoy the show Tor?"

My body froze, chills radiating throughout me.

She giggled. "Come on out Tor."

I stood on shaky legs slowly making my way out of the stall. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Hi." I said meekly.

She squeezed me in a hug. "You are still my favorite toy Tor, don't worry."

Anger bubbled up inside me. She was playing with my feelings; she was using them to control me. I would expect something like that from Jade not from her.

"Is that all I am to you? A toy?"

Cat frowned, clearly no the response she was expecting. "Don't be like that! You are my bestie too."

"How can you do this to me? To Jade? How can you just play on the fact that we love you? That I love you."

"I love you guys too! Why else would I be doing this?"

"It certainly doesn't seem like you love me!" The anger in me was making me bold.

I was shocked when I felt a sharp sting on my left cheek. Tears began welling in my eyes. I couldn't believe Cat Valentine had actually slapped me. Innocent, sweet Cat had slapped me.

Then I was pressed into the wall, with her hand in my shorts; the same position Jade had been moments before.

"Yep, you definitely enjoyed the show." She giggled to herself.

My body betrayed me, and quickly bent to her will; to her touch. I moaned and writhing as she played me like a piano, knowing exactly what keys to press when.

"Do you like that Tor?" Her voice was husky in my ear.

"God yes…"

"Do you love me Tor?"

"Yes!"

Her fingers moved deftly, her lips on my neck. I couldn't resist her. She had just slapped me, belittled me by call me a toy, but I was instantly putty in her hands when she touched me.

The only thing I could do was moan, and repeat her name over and over like it was some sacred prayer. Like if I said it enough, Cat would suddenly love me the way I loved her. That she would be in love with me.

I was quickly shoved over the edge by her skilled hands. Afterwards, I stood there for several minutes trying to regain so kind of composure. She went to the sink to wash her hands of me like she was disgusted of me.

"Leave." That simple word crushed my soul.

I stormed out of the bathroom, somewhere between crushing depression and seething anger.

The rest of the day passed with me in a daze, I couldn't focus on anything in class. I was standing at my locker, frozen. I couldn't believe what had happened today. I couldn't comprehend any of it.

With a sigh I closed my locker, and headed to the parking lot hoping Trina hadn't already left without me.

I bumped in to Jade, and winced preparing for some harsh comment instead she looked at me with sad green eyes.

"Vega." She said curtly, her voice lacking its normal strength and venom. She went to move around me.

I paused. I needed questions answered. I grabbed her wrist. "Jade."

There was a flash of anger in her features, but it quickly drained back into her sadness.

"I- How long have you…" I paused not knowing how to finish that question.

"If you are asking how long she has been fucking me, it started the summer before sophomore year."

I was taken aback by her blunt answer. She continued.

"If you are asking how long I have been in love with her, I've been in love with her since the day I met her in 3rd grade." Her voice was filled with bitterness.

I stared at her dumbly not knowing what to say.

She sighed. "Vega, I have been a bitch to you since the day you came here, and I am truly sorry for that."

I was shocked by her sudden apology. "Jade it-"

She interrupted me. "Don't…" She took a deep breath. I saw tears in her eyes. "I-I was jealous of you. How immediately Cat was interested in you. How close you and she became and how quickly…"

"Jade… I'm confused, then why are you dating Beck? I don't mean to pry…"

She laughed bitterly. "I thought if I dated someone I could get over Cat, and Beck was not only there but interested in me. But frankly it has made it worse. I can't help but compare him to Cat, and I just…" She trailed off. "She just burrowed deeper in to my heart."

"I'm sorry." I said nervously, unsure of else I could possible say.

"Vega, don't let her sink her claws into you. She won't let go. She will tell you what you want to hear, she will tell you that she loves you. And maybe she does, and this is how she expresses it, but it won't fulfill what you want."

I wish I had gotten that advice sooner, but it was too late for that. Cat had used her claws to rip open my chest and climb inside. Cat owned me and she knew it. I was simply a toy to be used at her leisure.

* * *

><p><strong>And 3 years later, part 3 XD. Sorry if this wasn't smutty enough. I was kind of bored, and this idea has been floating in my head for a long time. I don't know if I want to make this into something longer, it was intended to be a one shot originally, but I kind of want to do more with it. I'd appreciate some thoughts about that, but to be completely honest I wouldn't expect anything. My writing as of late has been nonexistent. <strong>

**Also the bear with the monocle from last chapter is named "Mr. Snugglesworth", I don't know why it didn't show up previously, but I updated it.**

**Feel free to review. Hope you enjoyed!  
><strong>

**~Vince  
><strong>


End file.
